Alone
by Medusa123
Summary: Axel has just lost his mother and is trying to keep up with his life. He has been betrayed by the one person he thought would always be there and now Roxsa is beginning to act strange.
1. Late

****

Hey I hope you like this story its my first oh and there will be Lemon in future chapters

Chapter 1 Late

Axels POV

I felt the world closing around as i watched them lay my mothers casket into the grave. Larxene betrayed me with my old friend Marluxia, and I use the word loosly. I made my way back to my car after everyone else had already left and looked back toward the grave.

*I love you mom* i said under my breath.

I got into the car and drove, I didn;t know where I was going and I didnt care I just had to go. My phone rang as I left Twlight Town, I looked down and saw that it was Demyx I said and answered, "Hey what you need?"

"Where are you?"

I frowned and said, "It's none of your fucking business where I'm going!"

I clicked the phone off and it immediately began to ring again, but instead of Tear drops on my guitar playing, 3 wooden crosses began to play indicating it was Roxas."

I shuddered knowing the kid wa probably scared to death and then I realised I was late for my job interview that I had not rescheduled. I quickly answered and said, "Roxas I;m on my way."

"Don't bother they gave the job to someone else, I know you need itand wanted it, but you just i;m sorry," then with a sigh he said, "Go out to my parents cabin be there by 4 otherwise the gates will be closed and alarms set."

He hung up and luckily I was already on my way toward the cabin and would make it there in time as long as traffic was good. I hit I-32 in record time but found myself in traffic, looking at the clock I sighed and looked at the clock.

"FUCK!" I screamed. "Late again!"

I drummed my finger on the steering praying to go that by some miricale traffic would pick up and I would make it to the cabin it time, but with the way the day had been going it wasn;t going to happen. Then as if my day could not get any worse it began to rain, and I don't mean a light drizzle I mean a full force thunder storm that seemed to have no desire to stop anytime soon. I felt like punching something or lighting something on fire an turning it to ashes (The Pyro is rady to play :) ) yet I knew that if I did I would definitly be arrested and late.

An hour later after moving about 70 feet I stole a glance at the clock and groaned it was already 3 and it would take me 45 minutes and even the I would be cutting it close exspecially now that the raods were probably wet. He flipped open his phone saw that he had a text he frowned as he read it.

**_Axel you cannot be late! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!_**

Axel snarled and answered and no les than 10 minutes after he replied his phone vibrated telling him Roxas was answering back.

**_Axe if you are not here by 4 then go find a hotel and then call and tell me where you are staying_**

Roxas could be such an ass at times but he was cut so it was ok.

"Wow where did that come from, I'm straight."

Axel fidgeted slightly trying to get the thought of a naked Roxas out of his mind, for a few weeks now he had begun to question his sexuality but had kept putting it to the back of his mind wating to deal with it later or forget it entirly. As he was thinking a car horn jarred him out of his thoughts and he realised that traffic was moving and if it kept moving he may make it but just by the skin of hos teeth. He ran a hand through his fire engine red hair and rolled his emerald green eyes when traffic ounce again came to a complete stop he was going to be late and this time maybe at the loss of a friend.

* * *

Roxas ran a hand through his blonde as he paced the floor the rain had started to come down heavy and the Axel text and said he was going to probably be late, his bright blue eyes scanned the drive way and sighed Axel still wasn't there. He continued pacing clutching his phone to his chest praying nothing bad had happend.

*Beep*

He almost jumped out of his skin as his phone came to life and 1 new message flashed across the screen.

**_Going to be late traffic not moving, finding a motel I'll call when I get somewhere_**

Roxas sighed flopping down in a chair and sighed ounce again Axel was not going to be on time the time being late was not going to go unpunished.

* * *


	2. revelation

_**Chapter 2 **_Roxas POV

I looked at Axel with a frown he was smiling wide and I was fuming. He had no idea how much trouble he was in, I had done everything to ge him that job so he could pay off his moms funeral but he had just blown it off. Now all he was apologising for not making it to the cabin by 4.

"Why are you mad?"

"AXEL I WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO GET YOU THAT JOB! AND YOU FUCKING BLEW IT OFF! DON"T YOU WANT TO PAY OFF YOUR MOMS FUNERAL!"

His face crumbled and I knew I had gone to far he sloped down onto his bed and buried his face in his hands, I knelt down and held him as his body began to shake with unshed tears. Then as if he just realised I was holding him he bolted from my grasp his eyes blazing with anger, confusion, and and something I couldn't figure out.

"Whats wrong Axel?" I asked not understanding his sudden movement.

"Leave please Roxas I need to be alone," said Axel with a sigh.

I walked out of the room new feelings coming around me making me cringe I shouldn't be like this I should be walking away without a secound glance, but my heart was torn between our friendship and a new feeling I did not understand. I left with a heavy sigh knowing that he needed time alone to think about all that had happend to him in just a few days. First his girlfriend broke up with a man he barly knew but apparently she did, then his mother is told the cancer is gone and the next day she dies from a hear attack, and then I yell at him for missing a stupid interview. Even though I knew that I was no longer allowed to suggest a friend to the company or even tell somebody to suggest for me.

My phone began to ring and I answered it, "Hey Sora whats up?"

"Roxas Demyx called and said he was throwing a big party for his and Zexion's engagment and wanted to know if you and Axel would be there?"

"I don't know Sora, Axel is pretty torn up right now, Demyx will have to ask Axel himself."

I hung up after listening to Sora go on about how he hoped Axel wouldn't do anything he would regret but knowing how much of a hot head the man coul be I gave him 3 hours maybe a day at the most. I had just gotten back to my cabin when my phone began to ring flashing an unknown number. It wasAxel asking him to come back to the hotel and come back and get him and take him back home to get ready for the will reading the next day. I hung up and got back into my car and headed back, when I got there he was sitting outside waiting for me, as we drove we did not talk or even make a sound the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Listen whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me," I said.

There was a long pause and then he said something i never thought he would say to me, "No not this time Roxi, not this time."

* * *

I couldn't believe I just said that to him, I just told my best friend and probably the only person other than my mother that ever cared for me that I could not talk to him. What would I say, hey Roxas Im gay and I think I my love you, or hey man guess what im gay and wanna fuck you. No I could never say those things unless I was sure they were true and I was sure that I was gay and not just wanting to take comfort in arms of someone other than a women whom already betrayed me.

"Ok Axe if thats what you want then you can call me when you can talk," he said stopping in front of my house.

"Yea I guess so."

I sighed and watched his car speed down the street and sighed and I saw what my mind blocked, I jhad just ruined my friendship and probably lost my love forever becasue I was to stubborn to tell him about what was really bothering me. Now I knew as I felt my heart tear as he rove away, I had a sudden revelation, I was gay and in love with Roxas.


	3. Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own any themes or charactors of Kingdom hearts so dont sue me**

* * *

It had been weeks since I had seen Axel and was getting worried about it all. He had not been in school or in contact with anyone since we parted ways over two weeks. I had to admit I was beyond worried and scared that I would be able to apologise to him and tell...

*How do I tell him everything I have come to realise ever since that day*

_-Flashback-_

_"Listen whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me, I'll alway be here."_

_"No, not the time Roxi, not this time."_

_He got out of the car and sttod there as I pulled out of the drive and down the road._

_- End of Flashback-_

I sighed my mind was full of questions, but one thing was sure I was 100% posotive that I was unconditionally, and irraversably in love with Axel. I didnt understand how it happend, but I did know that I couldn't allow things to continue as they were currently. I had to tell him and somehow fix everything that I had caused, meaning telling him the truth about everything. I walked up to the front door and knocked hoping he would answer but after 5 minutes I got fed up with waiting. I grabbed the spare key from under the mat and let myself in, the house was the same as it always was, but it looked as if it hadn;t been livved in for weeks.

"Axel are you here!?" I called.

Hearing a muffled greeting coming from the backrooms where the bedrooms were I made my way back toward the sound praying Axel was ok. I reached his room and without knocking walked in and saw a giant lump under a bunch of covers on the bed. I threw the covers back and felt my heart twist in my chest when two beautiful green eyes looked up at me with so much saddness and sorrow in them, I felt my as if I was seeing the eyes of a total stranger, not the eyes of my best friend a man full of life a pasion.

* * *

I heard Roxas and soon enter the room, and when I looked up into his eyes my heart clenched at the mixture of pain, sorrow, and love cross his expression. he helped me up and into the shower he washed me and made sure my hair was soft and smooth, ignoring the reaction my body was having to him being so near. When I got out I smirked as his gaze landed on my throbbning cock.

"I.....I....." he stammered not really knowing what to say at all.

I cupped his chin and said, "Roxas I love you."

"Oh Axel."

He threw his arms around me pushing us back against the wall causing us both to moan.

* * *

Lemom

* * *

I began to remove Roxas;s cloths slowly causing him to moan into my moth causing my cock to become harder and more rigid pressed against his stomach. I moved against his or cocks rubbing together our kis growing more and more demanding, I swung Roxas into my arms and carried him back into my room and threw him on top of my bed, removing his shirt I ran myt tounge down his smooth chest causing his breath to hitch and become eratic.

I looked up at Roxas and asked, "Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded and our lips crashed together we both moaned as I pressed our bodies together tightly. Roxas moaned beneath me as I removed his cloths slowly and teasingly, Roxas sighed as I ran my tounge down his chest swirling it around his naval.

"Oh god! Yes! please stop teasing me Axel," Roxas moaned in my ear.

I chuckeld and stood up over him smirking I removed my cloths, I leaned down my hair brushing his thighs causing him to moan in pleasure. I licked the tip of his fully erect cock and slowly took it into my mouth and ran my tounge all over it causing Roxas to scream out in pleasure. I took him deep into my throat making him pant and moan and cry out as he shot himself into the back of my throat.

"Axel god please now!" He cried.

Grabbing a bottle of lotion off my bedside table I latherd two fingers and put one in. Roxas groaned and slowly I moved it in and out until he was begging for another, I was happy to oblige him and stuck my secound finger into him and began to use a siccoring motion to spread him open until he was withering under me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded and I pulled my finger out of him and used it to lather my stiff cock. I pushed myself into him causing him to wince in pain I stayed very still inside him allowing him to adjust to my size and the pressure of my shaft inside of him. When he breathing got calmer and he gave me a quick nod I began to move.

"Harder, please!"

Smiling down at him i complied to his wishes and began to thrust harder and faster, the smaller boy cried out in pleasure as I began to stroke him and began to tense up feeling my release coming fast and soon, but I could come until Roxas was ready to come. Soonn I was bringing us both to our realease and I collapsed on the bed beside him smiling at him knowing that I was finally home.

* * *

"Hey Roxi," I said.

"Yea."

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you to Axel."

Finally my destiny was complete and nothing would take that away from me.


End file.
